


A Song For You

by decraziness



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, first person pov for Even, third person pov for Isak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 06:49:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15600690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/decraziness/pseuds/decraziness
Summary: A short look into Even and Isak's thoughts during Even's depressive episode inspired by Troye Sivan.





	1. Lost Boy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cuteandtwisted](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuteandtwisted/gifts).



> This is for [Wiss](http://cuteandtwisted.tumblr.com/) as a belated, belated thank you. She helped me when I was at my darkest moment.
> 
> I didn't want to post during the Skam Reverse Bang week but I have no chill.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt like the first person pov worked better for this chapter.

The darkness wraps itself around me. I welcome it. The summer heat feels unbearable but the duvet covering me makes me feel secure. I should open a window. Even as the thought crosses my mind, I know it’s impossible to do. I hear a creak and a silhouette appears in the doorway. The sudden burst of light hurts my eyes.

“Hi, baby!”

I follow your movement across the room. You set your bag down, change into sweat pants. I watch you walk over, finally getting a proper look at me.

_As the smile fell from your face I fell with it_

You try to change your expression. What was that saying - turn that frown upside down. Well, that’s easier said than done.

It hurts to know that I make you sad. But it hurts even more to see you try to hide it. Your lips move, but no sound comes through as though when I fell, it was into a vacuum.

You leave. I hope you wouldn’t come back. You return anyway with a glass in your hand. But my hands are tied so I don’t take it. You say something and set it on the table. You give me a smile and kiss me on the forehead. I feel nothing.

I don’t understand what you’re still doing here. Why you’re getting into bed and tucking me in. I can’t give you what you need. I’m still falling. I close my eyes with tears in them. I feel the weight of your love crushing me.

_I say I wanna settle down_

_Build your hopes up like a tower_

_I'm giving you the run around_

_I'm just a lost boy_

_Not ready to be found_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Lost Boy](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9x9VbWYh080) by Troye Sivan.  
>  Last night I listened to Blue Neighbourhood again and felt so many things. Too many songs reminded me of Isak and Even. So I had to channel those feelings into this.
> 
> My tumblr is [Decraziness](http://decraziness.tumblr.com/)


	2. Blue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I switched to 3rd person pov because I prefer it.

_I want you_

_I'll colour me blue_

_Anything it takes to make you stay_

Isak was worried. He had known enough to give Even space when he was down. So, for three days, Isak did his best not to smother him. He made sure Even got some food. A few bites of a sandwich, a spoonful of soup.

But Isak was starting to get worried about the thoughts running through Even’s mind. Isak had a feeling some of them were about him. About their relationship.

As Even laid on his back and stared at the ceiling, Isak got into bed. He was careful to keep his distance from Even. And then, he started talking.

He told the story of a sad, lonely boy. A boy who was estranged from his parents and didn’t fit in with his friends. It made him angry at the world. One day, he met another boy who got his heart beating fast. That boy was beautiful inside and out, but he was also ridiculous and made the first boy laugh freely. The boy learned to accept himself and those around him accepted him too. He was no longer sad and lonely. He felt loved, because he had the best person next to him.

_I know you're seeing black and white_

_So I'll paint you a clear blue sky_

Isak shut his eyes and rubbed his forehead. The silence grew around him. Then, the bed sheet rustled, and he felt a hand on his cheek. He opened his eyes to a beautiful smile. It was small, but it lit up the whole universe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Blue](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UVMK5c8oJb8) by Troye Sivan.


End file.
